Chica 1, al bate
by JeannieNerd
Summary: No había pasado ni un mes desde que aterrizamos en Japón. Papá nos había confiado a cada uno a la academia que quisiéramos. Gran padre el mío, ¿verdad? Pero teníamos claro nuestro objetivo y sabíamos arreglárnoslas solos. Íbamos a dedicar los próximos tres años en nuestra mayor pasión: el deporte. A ver, en Estados Unidos, el deporte era fenomenal. Pero queríamos experimentar dif
1. 1

Papá, de verdad no sé en qué has pensado cuando me aconsejaste ver el instituto Seidou.

Aquella mañana, una mujer me esperaba en la puerta del colegio como habíamos acordado. Ella miraba a su carpeta cuando llegué al recinto. Me acerqué pero enmudecí, intentando buscar las palabras que pensaba decir en japonés. Es difícil acostumbrarse a usarlo, después de pasarme quince años hablando el inglés. Por fin, la saludé con la mano y ella me sonrió, despegando sus ojos de sus papeles.

— Siento haberla hecho esperar— dije—. Me llamo April Ichinose, encantada.

— Takanashi Rei, igualemente— me contestó—. Estamos en verano y solo hay entrenamientos de clubes de deporte, pero también visitarás las clases.

— Oh— respondí. Yo que creía que había más actividad durante las vacaciones. Pero solamente venía a por el béisbol, así que no importa—. No importa, quería ver únicamente las instalaciones de béisbol.

— Nuestro colegio se ha hecho más famoso al parecer— comentó mientras se ajustaba las gafas—. Como sabes, hemos quedado segundos en la división de Tokyo Oeste.

— ¿Ah, sí?— traté de sonar emocionada.

Las pistas olían a tierra mojada, varios chicos corrían alrededor de uno de los campos mientras que otros practicaban el bateo. Al vernos acercarnos, algunos curiosos levantaron la vista. Pero solamente acudió a nuestro encuentro un joven con gafas, un catcher, lo supuse por su casco. Nos sonrió radiantes, pasando la vista por mí y parándose en Rei.

— ¿A quién te traes, Rei-chan?

— Me llamo April— le contesté, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Un chico de pelo verde se acercó por la espalda del anterior.

— ¿Una chica?— preguntó curioso.

— Yo soy Miyuki Kazuya, el capitán del equipo. Y este es Kuramochi— se presentó el primero—. ¿Vienes expresamente para ser mánager?

— ¿Qué?— chillé horrorizada—. No, por Dios. Soy pitcher.

— Pero esto no es sotfball— me contestó Kuramochi.

— Ya lo sé, no soy tonta.

— Pero las chicas no juegan en béisbol— me volvió a decir, algo enfadado.

— Si me han dejado en Estados Unidos, no veo el problema aquí— espeté mientras me recogía el pelo. Sabía lo que venía, igual me pasó ayer en el instituto Inashiro.

— Pero va contra las normas.

— En verdad no hay una regla exacta que diga eso— dijo una voz proveniente de la lejanía.

Me volví y vi acercarse dos chicos. Sonreí al ver el asombro del resto, siempre pasaba igual, les encanta llamar la atención. Y encima se ponían de acuerdo para impresionar aún más. Sendos cabellos castaños tapaban sendos ojos, dejando ver únicamente la arrogante sonrisa que lucían.


	2. 2

Mis hermanos siempre tenían ventaja en todo. Desde nuestro nacimiento hasta en el derecho para jugar. No es justo. Se llama machismo al desprecio a las mujeres por ser mujeres. Tristemente está demasiado arraigado a nuestra sociedad.

—Kenny, Dylan— les saludé.

Todos los que habían prestado una mínima atención clavaron la mirada en mí y mis hermanos, esperando la explicación a todo. Mientras tanto, se habían parado a mi lado, cada uno con una mano en cada uno de mis hombros. Por sus ojos, adiviné las locas teorías que se estaban inventando, como siempre.

— Hi, everybody— Kenny siempre tomaba la iniciativa—. Soy Kendall Ichinose, el hermano de April— tonto, no tenía que enterarse todo el vecindario.

— And I am Dylan, gemelo de Kenny y mellizo de April. Somos trillizos— gracias por la aclaración, Dylan.

— ¿Trillizos?— oí que susurraban. Se había formado un círculo alrededor nuestra.

— ¿Los tres vais a entrar en el club?— preguntó Kazuya, dando un paso hacia adelante.

— No, no puedo estar aquí y en Kyoto a la vez—exclamó Kenny, pero por la cara de todos suspiró—. Soy Kendall, tampoco nos parecemos tanto.

— ¿Qué escuela en Kyoto es tan buena como esta?

— Kenny no hará béisbol, sino baloncesto. En Rakuzan— especificó Dylan sonriente—. Yo estaré en Nekoma y haré volley.

— Repito— espetó Kuramochi cortante—, las chicas no juegan al béisbol.

— Venga ya. Apuesto a que April juega mejor que casi todos.

No se hable más. Siempre tiene que terminar igual. Tras cambiarme con el traje que me prestaron, calenté un poco el hombro. Kenny se había puesto en casco para recibir algunos lanzamientos. Muchos abrieron los ojos de más cuando escucharon el primer sonido ensordecedor de su guante.

— Empieza por ciento cuarenta, te vas a hacer daño— comentó Dylan.

— Creo que no necesitas más— replicó Kenny—. ¿Quién quiere batearle a April?

Ese tal Kuramochi se adelantó y me retó con el bate. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio, malditos creídos. Kenny ocupó el sitio del catcher y Dylan, la primer base. Suspiré y me coloqué. Levanté mi pierna y di una zancada, mi brazó se movió solo como un látigo. Una recta rápida de unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora cruzó la distancia entre el bateador y yo, llegando intacto al guante de Kenny. El bateador solo había observado, por lo menos era prudente.

— No hace falta que mires— le dijo Kenny—, el siguiente será un splitter vertical hacia fuera y abajo.

Escuché los asombrados murmullos del grupo de chicos que miraban. Sonreí, cambiando el agarre, y me dispuse a lanzar otro strike. La pelota volvió a aterrizar justo en el punto deseado y el bateador abanicó en vano. Mis bolas quebradas tenían vida propia, el splitter especialmente.

— Último tiro, April— me animó Dylan—. Haz contacto por favor, me aburro aquí.

— Será un cambio de velocidad, ¿vale?— preguntó Kenny mientras se colocaba en el centro de la zona de strike.

Asentí y volví a cambiar el agarre. Me sentí ligera conforme lo lanzaba, el cambio de velocidad era sin duda, mi tiro favorito. Vi perfectamente la cara agonizada del bateador cuando mi bola quebró. Aquello me satisfacía enormemente, los abanicos al aire.

— Tres strikes, out— anunció Kenny—. Lo siento por ti, Dylan.

Dylan bufó y le devolvió el guante a quien sea que se lo haya prestado. Yo me volví a cambiar. Ahora todos me miraron respetuosos, se lo tenían merecido. No subestimes a nadie hasta que no confirmes sus habilidades, es lo básico.


	3. 3

Pasamos 6 meses viajando por Japón, a causa de la descoordinación escolar no tuvimos clase durante todo ese tiempo. Visitamos todos los rincones del país, desde Akihabara hasta Okinawa. Tres semanas antes de comenzar la concentración de invierno, me confirmaron mi cuarto en la residencia. Obviamente, no me dejaron quedarme en un cuarto con los chicos de béisbol, porque eran chicos al fin y al cabo. Compartiría dormitorio con una tal Mei Déclair, del club de tenis femenino.

La madrugada del primer día de entrenamiento, me levanté perezosamente de mi cama. Desayuné con el resto del equipo, tratando de evitar los comentarios mi sexo. Tras eso, me dirigí como todos al campo, donde nos esperaba el entrenador. Los de primero, formamos unas filas y el entrenador nos pidió que nos presentáramos. Cada uno de los hijos vociferó su nombre y algo más que no llegué a entender por la velocidad de las palabras. Las voces se iban acercando a mí, ya casi me toca.

— Me llamo Okumura Koushuu— dijo tranquilamente el chico a mi izquierda—. Soy un catcher.

— I am April Ichinose— comencé cuando Koushuu terminó de hablar—. I play as pitcher... shall I say something more?

— Hace meses nos hablaste en japonés— comentó el bateador que saqué aquella vez, Kuramochi—. No te hagas la extranjera ahora.

— Lo siento— contesté—. Pero hablabais algo rápido y no lo entendí.

— No importa— dijo el entrenador—. ¿De dónde eres?

— Jugaba en el New York Yankees, en Estados Unidos— le contesté con una sonrisa—. En el equipo juvenil, desde los siete años.

— ¿Qué equipo es ese?— preguntó un chico casi gritando.

— ¡Sawamura, idiota!— chilló Kuramochi—. El NY Yankees es un equipo súper famoso del béisbol.

Hice caso omiso de las presentaciones del resto de mis compañeros. Después, el entrenador nos mandó a todos correr hasta el mediodía. Verdaderamente, no entendí como se cansaban tanto, no era tan agotador. También corrimos toda la tarde, entre tanto, los senpais de segundo y tercero practicaban el fildeo. Mis manos cosquilleaban, tentados a la idea de querer lanzar y batear. En la cena, me la pasé sola, al igual que las anteriores dos comidas. No me interesaba hablarle a nadie y a nadie le interesaba conversar conmigo. Ahora mismo era enemiga de todos, lo sabía perfectamente. Mi mera presencia amenazaba a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Está libre?— preguntó un chico de segundo año. Asentí y se sentó a mi lado, pasando la mano por su melena rosada.

Él sí llamó la atención de otros jugadores, enseguida se acercaron dos chicos: el que no había oído de los Yankees y el capitán.

— ¡Harucchi! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

— Ah, Eijun-kun, hola— respondió tímidamente. Enredó uno de sus dedos en hilos rosas, dejando ver su inseguridad—. Decidí cortármelo, ¿me veo bien?

— Ahora verás mejor la pelota al batear— comentó un voluminoso chico, apuntándose a la conversación.

Decidí no escuchar más. Cogí mi bandeja y me alejé de la multitud. Para mi sorpresa, un chico rubio y otro con mechas habían ocupar la esquina. Sin remedios, me senté, pero a una considerable distancia de ellos.

— ¿Tú ocupabas la posición de pitcher en los Yankees?— me preguntó el de las mechas, mostrando una ajena curiosidad.

— Sí, el dorsal uno.

— ¿Qué sabes lanzar?

— Rectas rápidas, cambios de velocidad, rectas impulsadas, splitters, shuutos y sinkers sobre todo— por dios, ¿por qué la gente es tan pesada?

— Uau, mi amigo Koushuu es catcher, ¿sabes? Podríais formar una batería.

— Taku, haz el favor y cállate ya— le espetó Koushuu. Reí de ellos y ambos me miraron, cada uno con una expresión.

— Perdón— me tapé la sonrisa con la mano, no podía parar. Las palabras estaban ahogada en la risa—, es que sois muy diferentes pero a la vez tan amigos.


	4. 4

— ¿Perdona? Es horrendo ser amigo de este tipo— se quejó el rubio.

— Llegas media vida siéndolo.

— Mira, ya no lo soy, ¿vale? Búscate nuevos amigos. — Koushuu no podía parar de reírse, al igual que yo. Dejó que Takuma se pusiera nerviso un poco y luego añadió— Es broma.

— Más te valía.

Tras pasar varios días haciendo no más que maratón, por fin iba a tocar la bola oficialmente. Al haber tantísimos miembros de primer año, nos separamos voluntariamente en dos equipos. En el mío estaban tanto Koushuu como Takuma, verdaderamente inseparables, y Masashi. Llevábamos las de ganar, el pitcher del otro equipo era un cobarde y si el pitcher no muestra fortaleza, el equipo tampoco. El único que pensé que sería difícil era su catcher, Kaoru, quien estaba a la par que Koushuu.

— Os anunciaré la alineación de bateo— anunció el entrenador Takaoka.

— Bateador uno, Seto Takuma— continuó el entrenador Ochiai, Taku sonrió al oír su nombre—. Bateador dos, Ichinose April... bateadora, perdón— muchos soltaron una risa. Ahora venían los limpiadores, era evidente quiénes iban a ser—. Bateador tres, Okumura Koushuu. Bateador cuatro, Yuki Masashi.

No escuché más, quienes me interesaban escuchar ya los había dicho. Nosotros bateábamos la alta, lo cual me gustó para ver el verdadero nivel de ese pitcher. Takuma ya estaba en la caja y yo esperando tras él, la batería se tomó un tiempo para hablar entre ellos y luego el catcher volvió a su sitio. El primer lanzamiento fue una recta rápida, aunque no muy veloz, directo al guante. Trayectoria perfecta pero fuera de la zona de strike, bola. El segundo fue justo al contrario, hacia dentro. Pero esta vez, Takuma no se hizo de esperar y abanicó. Su bate rozó la bola, pero fue a parar a foul, bien visto al menos. El bateador soltó un suspiro nervioso y se recolocó, preparado para el siguiente. El catcher hizo una seña, el pitcher asintió y lanzó. Una curva. Takuma no iba a alcanzarla con su abanico, pero soltó la mano izquierda y avanzó un poco con un pie. De pronto, la pelota estaba en el jardín central.

El doblete fue increíble, Takuma iba a causar sensación. Me coloqué un poco el casco, por el filo del ojo vi la expresión desanimada del pitcher. Lanzó una rápida recta demasiado hacia fuera, ¿ha perdido el control? Sin embargo, nada más recoger la pelota, el catcher se levantó y la lanzó a la segunda base, bien pensado. A pesar de lo muy adelantado que estaba el corredor, llegó de vuelta a base a tiempo. Maldito sea, no acapares toda la atención. La siguiente fue, para mi extrañar, una curva bastante difícil. No pensé en nada, solo solté mi abanico, estampando la bola en la red del fondo. Corrí mientras lucía mi engreída sonrisa y elevaba mi puño, home run.

— ¡Vamos, Koushuu!— chillé cuando volví al banco.

— ¡Confiamos en ti!— el tono de Takuma sonó algo sarcástico.

— No sé por qué tengo unos amigos así— murmuró mientras se alejaba—. Pero gracias de todas formas.


	5. 5

Nada más que en la primera entrada, anotamos 4 puntos. Lo cual tampoco me era muy sorprendente, pero fue un bajón para el pitcher, Asada Hirofumi. A costa de ello, estábamos en racha. He de continuar el impulso. A grandes rasgos, Koushuu sabía mis lanzamientos favoritos y mi trayectoria preferida. No paró de pedir lanzamientos visiblemente notorios, supuse que era para distraer a los bateadores y bajarles aún más la autoestima. Ya había sacado a dos de tres, llegaba el limpiador, ni más ni menos que Yui Kaoru, su catcher.

Se dejaba ver su mirada arrogante, creía que de verdad podía batearme. El primero sería un tirabuzón, con no otra razón que enfadarlo. No abanicó pero sí fue strike. El segundo fue un cambio de velocidad y el tercero una impulsada, justo uno el contrario que el otro. Estas veces tampoco abanicó y se fue sonriente.

— Ya lo he pillado.

En la siguiente entrada bateamos como cañones de nuevo, aunque solo dos corredores llegaron al home. Defender no fue difícil, Takuma seguía luciéndose, había cogido al aire varias pelotas lo habrían atravesado de no ser que saltado como si tuviera muelles en vez de pies.

En la baja de la cuarta entrada, íbamos 9 a 0. La rotación había reiniciado, de hecho ya le volvía a tocar a Kaoru. Tuve un presentimiento. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y supe que nada bueno iba a pasar, sobre todo por sus palabras cuando se fue eliminado. Pedí un tiempo muerto y Koushuu se acercó.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Debemos tener cuidado con este, escuchaste lo dijo.

— Sí, espero que tengas algún as bajo la manga.

— Obviamente.

Compartimos una media sonrisa y volvimos a nuestros puestos. Suerte que había lanzado desde la derecha, aunque sea ambidiestra. El lanzamiento de fuego cruzado será capaz de intimidarlo. Me dispuse desde el mound, un cosquilleo me atravesó el brazo, hace bastante tiempo de que no lo lanzaba. Aunque el tiro era común en pitches zurdos a bateadores diestros, lo había adaptado de tal manera que pudiera lanzarlo justo en caso viceversa años atrás. La mirada determinada del chico mostraba perfectamente el tipo de bateador que era, pese a su no demasiado grande cuerpo. Di la zancada que iniciaba el tiro, idéntica a la del resto de lanzamientos. La bola se acercaba a su cuerpo, pasaría por unos diez centímetros de su pecho, de no ser por un detalle.

Dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, ahora tenía la bola en el centro y bateó con fuerza. La pelota se atascó y el parador en corto la recogió enseguida. Kaoru dio un sprint a primera base pero quedó eliminado. Fue el primero que dio un intento decente, aunque era una pena que no fuera un hit, me gustaba tener la presión de los corredores, así era más emocionante. Pero eliminar me complacía más aún.


	6. 6

El partido fue cortado tras 5 entradas. Al otro equipo le había dado tiempo a cambiar jugadores, aunque fue en vano. Bajé del mound para que otro pitcher también jugara, quien lo hizo bastante bien, no permitió ningún punto pero sí dos bases.

Tras hacer el enfriamiento, nos fuimos a comer pero algo me hizo un nudo en la garganta: el anuncio de dorsales. Siempre ha confiado en mí misma, y esta vez no iba a ser de menos. Pese a aquella, la inseguridad del momento se apoderó de mí, como cuando me perdí aquella vez en el estadio de LA. Comí lo que pude, Koushuu estaba callado como siempre mientras que Takuma hablaba solo. Me levanté sin haberme terminado la mitad y fingí tener la regla para irme a mi cuarto. Sabía las hora de la reunión de los dorsales así que no había problema.

— Ap, no me seas— me decía Kenny por el teléfono.

— Pero ya sabes, soy una chica.

— Ya hablamos de eso cuando tenías seis años.

— En ese momento no había diferencia corporal ninguna entre los sexos— le repliqué algo enfadada.

— No la había, no la hay y ni la habrá— me explicó, como intento de tranquilizarme—. La igualdad manda.

— Pero...

— Pero nada. Me voy a entrenar, adiós.

No iba a llamar a Dylan, él seguramente solo me diga que soy una miedica e idiota. La hora. ¡Es verdad! Ya era casi la hora acordada. Levanté de la cama de un salto, me puse las zapatillas y salí corriendo hacia el campo. Allí, el anuncio ya había comenzado:

— Dorsal ocho, Sawamura Eijun.

— ¡Gracias, boss! ¡Le prometo que no se arrepentirá!— contestó eufórico aquel chico.

Localicé enseguida a Takuma y Koushuu, a señas, me comunicaron que todavía no había nadie de primero en la alineación. Me escabullí entre el gentío para poder ver mejor, todos estaban ansiosos de escuchar su nombre.

— Número doce, Ichinose— me sorpredí al escuchar mi apellido. Le había pedido a todos que me llamaran por mi nombre y se me hizo extraño ser llamada así.

— Sí— respondí, adelantándome a recoger mi tela. Contemplé ese número, lo que hizo que añorara mi viejo puesto. Pero no me quejaba, incluso me alegraba serlo, porque era además mi número de la suerte.

— Trece, Seto Takuma, de primero— ¡bien! Takuma lo había conseguido. Vamos entrenador, el catorce será Koushuu.

— Muchísimas gracias— Takuma hizo una reverencia de ciento veinte grados completos antes de coger su dorsal.

— Ejem, el catorce es Asada— ¿y Koushuu? Ambos vinimos de vuelta a su lado, temí por lo peor. El chico intentaba ocultarse tras su mata de pelo rubio. Sus ojos azulados se veían empapados, pero una mirada que quería negar el hecho.

— Tranquilo, seguro que entras— le dijimos Takuma y yo.

— Dieciocho, Yui Kaoru. Diecinueve, Kanemaru. Y veinte, Yuki Masashi. Eso es todo. Volvemos a contar contigo, Nabe, para la información.

— Sí, entrenador Takaoka.

No. Verdaderamente no estaba su nombre, Okumura Koushuu habíanquedado fuera del primer equipo. Debía ser mentira, Koushuu es un gran jugador. ¿En qué piensa el entrenador?


	7. 7

Quise hablar de inmediato con el entrenador. Pero el deber me llamaba, el deber siempre lo hace, ya no llevo contadas cuántas veces me ha fastidiado. El recién formado equipo para jugar un poco, se echaron a suertes los miembros de cada sub-equipo y el partido comenzó. No supe si alegrarse por que estaban varios jugadores de tercero y segundo o lamentarme por no tener a Takuma. No quise imaginar qué estaba haciendo Koushuu de mientras, pero a juzgar por él, debería estar bateando tratando de ocultar su prepotencia.

El partido fue ligero, simplemente para comprobar nuestras habilidades. Aunque tuviera al capitán conmigo, no me sentía tan a gusto lanzando como con mi amigo. Me mordí los labios y me concentré en el bateador.

— Ya he visto todo tu rango de lanzamientos. De hecho, solo hay uno que no me gusta, la nuderilla, ya sabes, creo que te has dado cuenta hace tiempo— me comentó—. El siguiente será tu último lanzamiento, quiero tu máxima velocidad.

Sonreí al oír eso, de verdad que lo único que hacía era probarme.

— He lanzado bolas de nivel profesional, ¿está seguro?

— Mejor todavía.

Volví a centrarme en mi bateador, el chico dejaba ver su decidida mirada a través de su melena rosada. Era aquel chico que se había sentado conmigo aunque me fui. Rodé la bola por mis dedos, hasta mutar el agarre de cuatro costuras. Adelanté mi pierna, di la zancada pero en vez de hacer un lanzamiento común, hice uno de lado. Mi mente decía que no era el culpable de ello, solo salió porque sí. El bateador se quedó mirando. La bola de lado no fue lo único sorprendente, la velocidad también lo era. Debía haber alcanzado los ciento sesenta y cinco kilómetros por hora. Puede que haya rozado los ciento setenta. Incluso Kazuya tambaleó al recibir el lanzamiento.

Tras esa última demostración, no esperé a hacer el cold-down y me fui al despacho del entrenador. Ahí estaban los cuatro adultos que formaban parte del club. Solo Rei y el entrenador Ochiai se volvieron a mirarme cuando entré después de tocar.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Siento molestar, pero quisiera saber por qué Okumura no está en el primer equipo.

— Muy simple— el entrenador Takaoka seguía mirando hacia ventana, de espaldas a mí—, en él no he visto la ferocidad que tienen otros. Puede que sea un gran jugador, puede que no; puede que mejore, puede que se hunda; puede que cambie para bien o para mal, puede que siga impasible. No lo sé. Pero los veinte números son para las personas que han luchado por ello y han resultado victoriosos. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, entrenador.

Encontré a mi amigo en un rincón, después de salir de la oficina. Había dejado el bate en el suelo y él se sentaba mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia y al saberlo, aproveché de ello. Koushuu estaba murmurando algo.

— Si no participo en el torneo de verano, tendré una oportunidad en la reducción de dorsales en el Koushien. Tengo varios meses para mejorar. Si...

— Me alegro de que estés bien— me acerqué con una sonrisa. Su expresión sorprendida se escondió en su rosro inexpresivo.

— Ah, sí. Bueno— dijo intentando buscar palabras que opacar sus sentimientos—, me ha pasado esto alguna vez. Ya estoy acostumbrado, pero no sé lo que me falta.

— Lo averiguremos— le mentí mientras posaba una mano en su hombro para transmitirle fuerza.

— Gracias.


End file.
